Stole My Heart
by Galaxydefender15
Summary: Hermione Granger walks into , the now famous quidditch player, Oliver Wood. They both grew a lot since Hogwarts. Hermione didn't have a lot of luck in the love. Can Oliver steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Stole my heart

**I ****only ****own ****the ****plot. ****J.K ****Rowling ****owns ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****all ****the ****characters.  
><strong>  
>Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley. Her arms were packed full with books. Her boss, Tom, owned a bookstore and he told her to fetch some new books.<br>He only forgot to tell her that she has to walk 30 minutes with 10 books in her hands.  
>Because the books were really old and valuable she wasn't aloud to use magic so she put them in a pile. The pile was pretty high and she couldn't see a thing.<br>Luckily for her she knew the way to the bookshop by head. She wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing.  
>Suddenly she bumped into something tall and large.<br>She fell backwards and all the books fell on the ground. She was slightly irritated that the person she bumped was still standing.  
>He wasn't affected in anyway.<br>When Hermione saw his face she held her breath.  
>He was gorgeous. He had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and strong.<br>Because he was wearing tight shirt you could see his muscles very good.  
>He had at least a six-pack.<br>Somewhere in the back of her mind he looked familiar but she had no idea from where.  
>She didn't go out a lot so she didn't know a lot of people.<br>"Are you all right, lass?" He asked in a Scottish accent. Hermione eyes lit up.  
>"Oliver Wood?"<br>Oliver looked surprised at the girl.  
>"Yep, that's me. So now you know my name but I don't know yours."<br>" Maybe I will tell you if you help me up," said Hermione. Oliver blushed and held out a hand.  
>Hermione took it and Oliver pulled her up with ease.<br>"So tell me your name."  
>Hermione shook her head and started to collect her books. "I'm Hermione Granger, remember? Harry Potters best friend." Oliver eyes lit up.<br>"The little bookworm? The brightest witch of her age?" Hermione blushed and nodded. Oliver took a closer look and checked her from head to toe.  
>This made Hermione blush even more and she quickly bent down to pick up more books.<br>"I recognize you know. It's weird that I didn't recognize your hair, or your eyes."  
>Hermione looked quizzical at Oliver.<br>"My eyes?" said Hermione.  
>Oliver nodded. "They're exactly the same color as in Hogwarts, chocolate brown. And I bet they still have that sparkle in them."<br>Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.  
>"A sparkle?"<br>"Yes, when you do something you like or when you talked about something that is exciting, you get a sparkle in your eyes."  
>Hermione blushed and bent down to pickup the last books.<br>"Why don't you use magic for those books?" asked Oliver. Hermione had collected all the books and started walking again.  
>"Because they are really old and they would fall apart if I did use magic."<br>Oliver nodded and started walking next to her. Hermione noticed that he was a lot taller then her.  
>"Let me help you," said Oliver and he took three quarters of the pile.<br>"Thanks a lot. So are you still quidditch obsessed?" asked Hermione.  
>Oliver raised an eyebrow. "What do mean still quidditch obsessed?"<br>Hermione stopped in her tracks. Oliver noticed it a bit too late and ended up before her.  
>"You don't think you were quidditch obsessed?"<br>Oliver looked quizzical at Hermione. "No, why? Was I?"  
>Hermione smirked and started walking again. Oliver quickly came walking besides her.<br>"Why did you say I used to be quidditch obsessed?" asked Oliver.  
>Hermione kept quit and kept on walking with the books. Oliver humpfed, but kept silent. After about 15 minutes Oliver couldn't take it anymore.<br>"Could you please tell me? I will take you out for lunch tomorrow if you tell me."  
>Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay, if you take me out for lunch tomorrow I will tell you."<br>Olivers face lit up and stared expecting at Hermione. She kept quit with a smile on her face. Oliver kept staring. Eventually Hermione looked at Oliver and saw him staring.  
>"What is it, Ollie?" Hermione asked.<br>Oliver flinched at his nickname. Hermione noticed and raised an eyebrow.  
>"My grandma used to call me Ollie and she used to give me big wet kissed. Bad memories."<br>Hermione laughed and said: "Doesn't little Ollie like his grandma. Ollie Wollie."  
>Oliver chuckled a little and noticed he didn't mind if Hermione said it. It sounded cute from her.<br>Oliver suddenly stopped in his tracks. Did he just think Hermione Granger was cute? Yes he did.  
>What's up, Ollie Wollie?" Hermione disturbed his thoughts.<br>"Uhm…You still didn't say explain why I used to be quidditch obsessed?"  
>Hermione smirked at him. "I will tell you tomorrow at lunch."<br>Oliver shrugged and started walking again. He noticed Hermione was a lot smaller than him.  
>He looked closer and also noticed that she was indeed cute, no gorgeous. She was a natural beauty.<br>She wore a red sweater which embraced her female curves very good. She also wore a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of red heels. Oliver was just wondering how girls could walk on those shoes when Hermione disturbed his thoughts again.  
>"Oliver, can I have those books?" asked Hermione.<br>Oliver nodded and gave her the books.  
>"So, I will pick you up at?"<br>" I have lunch break at 12 o'clock. See you tomorrow Ollie Wollie!"  
>Oliver waved and watched her go into the shop. When he couldn't see her anymore he wondered if she knew he was one of the most famous quidditch players and how soon she would find out?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked into the shop with the books and was greeted by her colleague Lavender Brown. Lavender stared at Hermione with big eyes.  
>"Did you just call The Oliver Wood Ollie Wollie?"<br>Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we know each other from school. He just to be Harry's captain."  
>Lavenders eyes nearly popped out of her head.<br>"You are friends with The Oliver Wood?"  
>Hermione nodded. "What's up with The Oliver Wood? Why don't call him Oliver."<br>Hermione smirked and added: "Or Ollie Wollie. He adores that nickname."  
>Lavenders eyes lit up but then she raised an eyebrow.<br>"You don't know?" asked Lavender.  
>"Know what?"<br>"Oliver Wood is one of the most know quidditch player and the most wanted bachelor."  
>Know Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head.<br>"He's one of the most famous celebrities? Where was all the press then? What about the fans?"  
>"He sometimes disappears and then uses a spell so his crazy fans and the press can't find him."<br>Hermione looked impressed. And wondered what spell he used.  
>She continued further in the shop towards Tom.<br>"Aah, Hermione! I knew I could trust you with these books. "Tom said. An old man came walking towards Hermione. She liked him very much and he became like a second father to her.  
>"Hello Tom, you could have told me that there were 10 books. I couldn't see above the pile."<br>Tom chuckled. He knew Hermione didn't like her height and he shouldn't make jokes about it, but he couldn't resist.  
>"Maybe you should wear higher heels. That would also be helpful if you want to kiss Oliver."<br>Hermione glared daggers at Tom but he wasn't finished.  
>"Because he is so tall he has to bend down to kiss you. That must hurt his back."<br>"I'm going to ignore you and continue with my work."  
>Hermione walked off leaving a laughing Tom behind.<br>"Stupid men." Hermione sighed and walked to the shelves.  
>While she was putting books on the shelf she suddenly heard a voice.<br>Hermione looked around but couldn't see anyone. She shrugged and continued working.  
>"He, pretty girl!"<br>Hermione turned around as quickly as she could but still nobody.  
>"Down here, you idiot!"<br>She looked down and saw the origin of the voice. It was a book. Not just any book but a book with a face on it. Hermione was flabbergasted.  
>"What are you staring at? I'm not an attraction!" the face on the book said.<br>Hermione picked up the book and looked more closely. It was a mans face. He was quit handsome and looked some how familiar.  
>"Uhm, sorry bit what or who are you?" asked Hermione<br>the face on the book looked offended.  
>"I'm Adrian Wood. I was turned into a book about 23 years ago."<br>Hermione dropped Adrian in surprise.  
>"I can't be. There must be a lot of people named Wood." Said Hermione to herself.<br>"Actually, there's only one line of family in Scotland by the name Wood."  
>Hermione was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do.<br>"I'll ask him tomorrow. Ok, relax. I'll see tomorrow." Said Hermione and walked away.  
>"Don't leave me! I've been waiting for someone for 23 years!" Screamed Adrian but Hermione didn't look back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was nervously walking to the book shop. When he arrived he didn't see Hermione outside, so he decided to walk in.  
>"AAAAAAAH! OMFG! YOU'RE OLIVER WOOD!" screamed lavender.<br>Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes, I believe I am. Could you tell me where I can find Hermione?"<br>Lavender nodded and ran off.  
>"Ok? I will just wait here then."<br>Oliver looked around at the books. Nothing really interested him when a book caught his eye. It was the first edition of quidditch through the ages. His dream book. He picked it up and started looking in it,  
>"He Oliver, enjoying yourself?"Asked Hermione.<br>Oliver turned around and saw Hermione grinning at him. He was speechless for a moment. She wore a red skirt and a black shirt. She looked hot!  
>"Uhm, yes. I was just reading this book." Oliver said.<br>Hermione nodded.  
>"The first edition of quidditch through the ages. It cost about 10000 Galleons but I bet you can pay for it with your job."<br>Oliver nearly dropped the book in surprise. He quickly put it back on the shelf and looked at Hermione.  
>"So, you know that I'm a quidditch player?"<br>Hermione nodded and smirked.  
>"I can't believe I believed you when you said you weren't quidditch obsessed. You so are!"<br>Oliver smiled cheeky.  
>"All right, I knew I that I was a bit quidditch obsessed in Hogwarts but it's over now. I promise!"<br>"A little obsessed? They called you the quidditch Nazi! You had training planned in every sort of weather!"  
>"I had to plan training in every sort of weather so they would be prepared for when we would play a game in the same condition."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the shop. Oliver wasn't quit finished and followed her.  
>"Come on! I swear I'm not quidditch obsessed any more."<br>"do you have any other hobby's?"  
>"yes, I read," Olivers face fell. "Quidditch books."<br>Hermione grinned but kept on walking.  
>"Ok, I might be still quidditch obsessed. Could you now tell me where we're going?"<br>"You wanted to go out for lunch and I know a perfect spot."  
>Oliver stopped walking and so did Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"Are you coming or not, Ollie Wollie."  
>Oliver flinched a little when he heard his nickname and looked a little troubled.<br>"I, uhm, made a reservation a restaurant and could you please not use Ollie Wollie?"  
>Hermione shrugged and started walking again.<br>"Herm! Wait! Where are you going?" yelled Oliver after her. Hermione didn't answer and kept on walking. Oliver rolled her eyes but ran to catch up with her. After a 10 minute walk they arrived at a small restaurant.  
>"Is this the restaurant where you had to go?" asked Oliver.<br>"Yep, one of the best and it is pretty unknown so no fans or press."  
>Oliver sighed thankfully and walked inside with Hermione. The waiter showed them a lovely table outside. They had a great view of the lake and the fields. Oliver and Hermione had a lovely time. They talked about everything: School, friends and family. When they were finished eating and they where having coffee, Hermione knew she had to ask him about the man in the book.<br>"Oliver?" asked Hermione. Oliver smiled and nodded. Hermione started twisting a long brown curl. She always did that when she was nervous.  
>"Do you know someone named Adrian Wood?"<br>Olivers smile disappeared and he looked dead serious.  
>"My father was named Adrian Wood, but he disappeared 23 years ago, on my first birthday."<br>Hermione didn't want to ask, because she was afraid of the answer, but she did.  
>"I'm sorry. What happened to him?"<br>"You wouldn't believe me but he was turned into a book."


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. Second I want to apologize for not writing for so long, but a lot of things have happened. Christmas, New Year, vacation to Barcelona and a lot of sleep over's. I will try to update as fast as possible next time. Again sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter!**

Oliver raised an eyebrow when he saw Hermione's white and shocked face.  
>"What?" asked Oliver. Hermione looked at him with big eyes and stood up.<br>'We have to go, now." Oliver looked confused at Hermione. He didn't get her rush.  
>"Where and why?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She took one of his hands and before Oliver could protest they apparated. Oliver could feel the sick feeling go through him. When they arrived he nearly fell over.<br>"What was that for?" he asked angrily. Hermione sighed.  
>"I have something I need to show you."<br>"Ok, show me." Hermione nodded and took his hand. Oliver just noticed that they were in a bookstore, the same bookstore where Hermione worked. Hermione led them in to the back. There was a pile of books laying there. "Why are we here?" asked Oliver impatiently. Hermione was about to answer when a voice interrupted them. "Well, well. The pretty lady has returned. I'm down here."  
>Hermione bend down and picked the book up. Adrian's face stared up to them.<br>"Hello. Good to see…" he stopped when he saw Oliver. They both stared at each other with their mouths open. Hermione stood awkwardly between them.  
>"Oliver, could you please say something."Hermione asked. Adrian's eyes grew big.<br>"Is your name Oliver Wood? Are you 24 years old? Is your mothers name Annabeth?" asked Adrian.  
>Oliver nodded at all the questions but still didn't say anything and looked blank. Adrian on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.<br>"I found you, my son! How I missed you. You've grown so much since I last saw you!"  
>"What do you expect? It has been 23 years." Replied Oliver cool. Hermione winched at his voice. It was so cold and emotionless. "Oliver, don't be so mean. He is your father."<br>Oliver turned towards Hermione and he glared at her. Hermione felt uncomfortable. She didn't know this side of Oliver Wood.  
>"Do you know why he was turned into a book?" Oliver asked. Hermione shook her head. Oliver turned towards Adrian's face.<br>"Why don't you tell her, father? Mother already told me." Adrian's face fell.  
>"Oliver," said Adrian but Oliver cut him off.<br>"Tell her how you left mom with a 1 year old! Tell her that you left my on my birthday! Tell her how you got drunk in a bar! Tell her how you got into a fight! Tell her that you were turned into a book over a seat! Tell her dad!" yelled Oliver. Adrian's face looked sad. Hermione couldn't say anything and just stared at Oliver. She didn't know he could yell like that. In Hogwarts he was calm. He could get carried away but he was never angry. Oliver sighed and looked at Hermione's face. She looked a bit scared at him. Oliver shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry, Hermione. I think I should leave."<br>"No, you can't leave." Hermione said. Oliver shook his head and turned around. Hermione grabbed his arm.  
>"Please don't leave. Your father needs you." Oliver glanced coldly at Hermione.<br>"I don't need him." He pulled from Hermione's grip and walked away, leaving Hermione with Adrian stuck in a book.  
>"I think I'd better tell you why I was turned into a book." Adrian suggested. Hermione nodded.<br>"I think so too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry for updating so late! I was busy with other things:P School is kinda hectic and my parents make sure i spend my only free timelearning for tests:P Soooooo sorry! I hope you will like this chapter. Its kind off different because this is Adrian telling his story.**

"It was 23 years ago on Oliver's 1st birthday. Annabeth, my wife, was preparing the cake. Oliver was sitting in his

chair and was laughing at our cat. The cat was trying to catch fly and was making crazy jumps. I was sitting on the

other side of the table and was reading the newspaper. Annabeth put the cake in the oven and opened the

cupboard to grab the icing, but there was no icing.

She turned to face me and asked: 'where is the icing for the cake, Adrian?"

I shrugged and continued reading the paper.

'You went to the shops to buy icing, yesterday. Where did you put it?'

I kept on reading the paper while I answered: 'It's probably in one of the cupboards."

Annabeth looked everywhere but couldn't find it.

'Are you sure you put it in the cupboard?"

I sighed and put down the newspaper.

'Yes, I bought it yesterday at the supermarket.'

My wife had a doubted expression on her face.

'Did you even buy it?'

I nodded.

'Could I then see the recite?'

I started getting frustrated because my wife didn't trust me.

'Why? Don't you trust me?'

Annabeth's face hardened.

'No, because last 3 times you went to the supermarket, you bought firewhiskey for your self. Now, the recite please.'

I got angry. I don't know why. Probably because she was right and I didn't want to admit it.

I didn't buy the icing but went straight to the pub. I was angry at myself but aimed my anger at my wife.

'I won't show you the recite. You don't trust me.'

'Of course I don't trust you! You already spent 50 galleons on firewhiskey instead of bread, milk or icing for your

son's birthday cake!'

I got really angry and didn't think clearly.

'Why would I stay with a wife who doesn't trust me? I'm gone!'

I got ready to apparate when my wife yelled:

'Go on! Go and leave me behind with a 1 year old. Go and leave on your son's birthday. Now when Oliver is older I

get to tell him that his father was a coward and a troll.'

I lost my control and hit Annabeth in the face. Annabeth looked shocked.

She didn't expect me to hit her, so didn't I.

'I'm not staying here with a wife who yells at me.'

I walked towards the door and as soon I was outside, I apparated. I landed outside the local pub and went inside.

After 2 hours and a lot of firewhiskeys I went to the toilet.

When I came back there was another wizard sitting in my seat.

The firewhiskeys took their affect and I got really angry. I walked over to the man and ordered him to get away.

He looked at me and smirked.

'Make me go away?' he said.

I didn't react rationally and tried to hit him.

The wizard dodged my fist and chuckled.

'I'm not going to fight you, defiantly not in the muggle way.'

I got more pissed and tried to hit him again. The wizard dodged my fist again and got up.

He took a step away from me.

'Come and fight like a man, Coward!' I yelled at him.

Because of my drunk state I didn't notice that the wizard had pulled out his wand.

'I know the perfect solution to all your problems. Do you like to read?' The wizard asked.

'Don't talk shit and fight!' I replied. The wizard smirked and raised his wand.

I noticed it then and put my hand in my pocket for my wand but I was too late.

'_LIBER!'_ yelled the wizard as bright blue sparks erupted from his wand.

The sparks flew around me and disappeared.

'Wow, that scares me.' I said with sarcasm.

The wizard smiled at me and said: 'The spell will take the effect in a few minutes. Good luck and if you ever want to

apologize look for Quintes.'

The wizard smirked and walked away.

I grunted and wanted to take a step but my legs wouldn't move. I looked down and didn't notice anything.

Then a strange feeling came over me and I fainted.

When I woke up I found I out I was turned into a book.

I waited for 23 years until you found me. That was the story."

Hermione stared at Adrian with her mouth open.

"We have to find that Quintes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver had no idea where he was going. He just kept on walking, to get as far away as possible from his

father. He still couldn't believe that he found his father. The man who left his mother and disappeared

for 23 years. Oliver felt angry, he was angry with his father for leaving him. But Oliver also felt

something else. He felt regret. He recalled Hermione's scared face after he yelled at his father. He was

so proud that he was always calm and he suddenly lost it. He knew he had to make it up to Hermione.

He felt something for her and didn't want her to be mad or scared at him.

He sighed and said to himself: "Damn that beautiful bookworm." And apparated.

Hermione had returned home, after Adrian had told her the story. She had left him in the bookstore and

promised to come back to tomorrow. With a big sigh she let herself fall on her couch.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione said.

"I wondered the same."

Hermione quickly stood up and turned around, wand pointed towards the intruder.

Oliver raised his hands in defeat.

"I come in peace." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back on

the couch. She didn't say anything but felt Oliver seating himself next to her.

"I'm sorry I left you with my father." Hermione snorted.

"You should be. How can you leave your own father?" She said.

Oliver sighed but stayed calm.

"I know you wouldn't understand but he left me when I was little. I don't have a father."

Hermione crossed her arms in anger. She stood up and stared walking in circles. After 10

minutes Oliver sighed and exclaimed: "you could please stop walking circles? It's annoying as hell!"

Hermione stopped and glared at Oliver.

"I'm thinking." Was all she said and she continued walking in

circles again. How could they save Oliver's father and how could she make Oliver help her? Suddenly

Hermione came up with an idea. She turned to Oliver, who was looking at her.

"What?" he asked.

"What if you found a book in a bookstore with a man trapped inside it. Would you save him?" answered

Hermione.

"I would help him." Said Oliver without hesitation.

Hermione smirked gleefully. Oliver didn't get it until he thought about the question.

"Hang on! That's not fair!" he exclaimed. "You've been around the Weasley twins."

Hermione smirked even more.

"So, let's make a plan to save your father and the Weasley twins are wonderful people."

Oliver groaned but didn't disagree. He raised his hands in defeat, for the second time.

"Fine, I will help you and my father but," Hermione raised an eyebrow. " you have to cook lunch now.

I'm starving!"

Hermione grinned and walked towards the kitchen.

"What about some scrambled eggs?" asked Hermione, as she entered the kitchen.

Oliver had a quizzical look on his face while he looked around Hermione's kitchen.

"What's all this stuff?" he asked, pointing towards the coffee machine. Hermione frowned first but

then it turned into a smile.

"You're a pure-blood of course! That's a machine that makes coffee." Answered Hermione.

Oliver nodded and inspected the coffee machine.

"I can make some coffee." Hermione said as she made the eggs. Oliver nodded and after a few minutes

they were sitting around the table with some scrambled eggs and coffee.

"So, what do we do? Brightest witch of her age?" asked Oliver with a smirk.

"Easy, we find Quintes."


	7. Chapter 7

Saying that they would find Quintes was a lot easier then actually finding him. Hermione and Oliver had really no idea where Quintes could be.  
>"So, where do we start?" asked Oliver.<br>Hermione shook her head. They were sitting at her table after just finished lunch.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask your dad?"  
>Oliver frowned at Hermione's answer. He really didn't want to go to his father but he knew Adrian had the answer.<br>"Probably, let's go!" Oliver grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated to the bookshop.  
>"Adrian? We decided to help you." Yelled Oliver loudly through the store. Hermione shushed him.<br>"Sssh! There are other customers in here." Oliver shrugged but kept quite.  
>When they arrived at Adrian's spot he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Can you yell any louder?" he asked.  
>Oliver rolled his eyes and wanted to react but Hermione stopped him.<br>"To help you we need to find Quintes. Where can we find him?"  
>Adrian frowned but answered: "I last saw him when he turned me in a book, in Wigtown."<br>"Wigtown?" asked Hermione. "The city with the most second hand bookstores?"  
>Oliver nodded and replied: "Yes, I was born there. Why?" Hermione sighed frustrated.<br>"Me + second hand books?"  
>"Oh...right."<br>Hermione rolled her eyes and Oliver gave her a sheepish grin.  
>"When can we leave?" asked Adrian.<br>Hermione thought for a moment and answered: "Tonight. We just need to pack our bags and then we can leave."  
>Oliver and Adrian nodded at Hermione but she wasn't finished.<br>"Oliver, you take Adrian. He's your father so I think it's fair that you take him with you."  
>Oliver opened his mouth to protest but Hermione stopped him.<br>"Sorry. We meet at my house in 1 hour."  
>Oliver wanted to protest again but Hermione quickly apparated.<br>"Annoying bookworm." said Oliver and humpfed.  
>"I like her." replied Adrian with a grin.<br>Oliver rolled his eyes and said nothing. He picked up his father and apparated to his house. Oliver put Adrian on a table and walked away to his room. He walked towards his closet and took a good look at his clothes.  
>"What do I need." Said Oliver to himself.<br>He thought for a few seconds and then grabbed some clothes. He took some sweaters, trousers and shirts. Including his favorite granddad shirt. It was red and had yellow buttons. It reminded him of Hogwarts and all his good memories. He put it all in one bag and walked back to his father. "What do you do for a living?" asked Adrian.  
>"I'm the Puddlemere United keeper." replied Oliver.<br>His father's eyes grew bigger.  
>"You must earn a lot considering you live in this house. It's huge!"<br>Oliver shrugged. Adrian only saw the living room and that was the biggest room of the house. Well maybe the pool room was bigger. Oliver grinned and looked at his watch.  
>"Okay, we've got 45 minutes remaining. What if I gave you a tour round the house?"<br>Oliver smiled when he saw his father's excited face.  
>"I would love to see your house! Let's start."<br>Oliver took his father in his hands and started the tour.

Hermione looked at her clock in the living room and sighed. Oliver and Adrian were half an hour too late.  
>"What the fuck is taking them so long!" she wondered out loud.<br>Only two seconds after she said that Adrian and Oliver appeared in front of her. Hermione raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Oliver was carrying a large bag.  
>"Give me your bag." ordered Hermione.<br>Oliver gave her his bag with a confusing look. Hermione took her wand and pointed it towards Oliver's bag.  
>"<em>Reducio<em>"  
>The bag shrunk until it was as small as a Ping-Pong ball.<br>"Here, now it's easier to carry around. "  
>Oliver took his bag and put it in his pocket.<br>"I'm kind off glad you coming with us, Hermione. You might come in handy." replied Oliver with a grin.  
>Hermione smiled at the young man.<br>"Let's go then!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione looked around and gasped. All around her were bookstores. Big bookstores, small bookstores, second hand bookstores. It was amazing! "Hermione?" Hermione looked at Oliver.  
>"You're alright?"he asked. Hermione nodded and grinned.<br>"I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Oliver smiled and looked around.  
>"I can understand that!"<br>Hermione wanted to react but Adrian cut her off.  
>"Can we look for a hotel now?"<br>Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. Hermione gave him a stern look and asked Adrian: "Do you know where a hotel is?"  
>Adrian nodded.<br>"It's a 5 minute walk from here. Do you know which hotel I'm talking about, Oliver?"  
>Oliver shook his head.<br>"We moved away three weeks after you disappeared."  
>Hermione saw the shock in Adrian's eyes.<br>"You moved away? Why?"  
>"We moved away because Wigtown remembered mum of you. She needed to forget you."<br>An awkward silent followed and Hermione didn't know what to say.  
>"Let's go to the hotel." Said Oliver as he stared walking away.<br>"Uhm…Oliver the hotel is the other way." replied Adrian in Oliver's hands.  
>"I knew that."<br>Hermione chuckled.  
>"Right." She said. Oliver and Adrian laughed while Hermione only grinned. The awkwardness was gone and they walked towards the hotel. While they walked Hermione noticed that the other people gave them strange looks.<br>"uhm, Adrian. I think we have to hide you. I don't think muggles are used to seeing a talking book."  
>"Great plan, I put you in my bag. Okay?"<br>Adrian shook his head and chuckled.  
>"Don't worry! Wigtown is a magic village. The muggles can't see us here!" Oliver and Hermione both looked at each other.<br>"But why are we getting weird looks by the other people?" asked Oliver, as he looked back at his father.  
>"How many times have you seen a wizard who was stuck in a book?"<br>"Once." replied Hermione.  
>"Exactly. It's strange too be a book, even in the wizarding world."<br>Hermione still wasn't comfortable with the strange looks but decided to ignore them. The walk took them a bit longer then expected and 15 minutes later they arrived at the hotel.  
>"The Murray Hotel." read Hermione out loud.<br>She frowned and looked curiously at Adrian.  
>"Its named after Andy Murray."<br>Hermione gave Oliver's father a blank look.  
>"The famous Scottish tennis player? Number four on the world ranking?" replied Oliver.<br>Hermione shook her head.  
>"Doesn't ring a bell. Is he a muggle?" Oliver sighed.<br>"Of course he is. Which wizard would play the muggle sport tennis instead of Quidditch?"  
>Adrian chuckled but Hermione just shook her head.<br>"Let's go inside." was all she said as she walked into 'The Murray Hotel'.  
>Oliver shook his head and followed her with Adrian. They walked up to the check-in desk while looking around. The hotel looked amazing. The walls and ceiling were a baby blue colour and on the floor lay a really soft looking white carpet. In the middle of the hall stood a fountain, with a statue of a tennis racket in the middle. Next to the fountain was a stair but that was mostly for show since they could just apparate. Behind the desk sat a young girl, maybe only 18, who was looking at the computer screen.<br>"Hello, how can I he.."  
>the girl looked up and noticed Hermione and Oliver. She looked at them with an open mouth.<br>"OH! MY! GOSH! You're Hermione Granger!" exclaimed the girl excited.  
>Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise.<br>"I can't believe that one third of the golden trio is standing in front of me! This is sooooooo cool!" continued the girl in a high pitch voice.  
>Hermione didn't know how to act and just stared at the girl flabbergasted.<br>"Can we get 2 rooms please?" asked Oliver calmly after the girl seemed calmed down.  
>"Sure, you will get the best two rooms there are and on the house!" exclaimed the girl.<br>Hermione frowned.  
>"Is your boss alright with that?"<br>The girl grinned and nodded.  
>"He's my father!"<br>Hermione gave the girl an awkward smile.  
>"Can we see your rooms?" asked Oliver.<br>The girl nodded and gave them each a key.  
>"Here you are. Apparate with this key in your hand and you will apparate into your rooms. Have fun."<br>Oliver gave the girl a grin and apparated. Hermione sighed as she watched the girl staring at her. She held he key tight an apparated to her hotel room.

**I'm really sorry for updating so late but I was on holiday and I wasn't aloud to take my laptop. I called the hotel 'The Murray Hotel' because I thought Andy Murray deserved it. After all, he did win a Olympic gold medal by beating Roger Federer in 3 straight sets…in London…..I will update sooner next time! I also want to thank everybody for reviewing and stuff…It means a lot to me :D 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Room was the wrong word to describe the place where Hermione would stay. Apartment would be the right word. Hermione couldn't believe it, the room was huge. It had an separate bedroom where a huge bed was the center point. Hermione bet that at least 5 people would fit in the bed. A door from the bedroom led to the bathroom. In the bathroom there was a shower, a bathtub, a sink and a toilet but Hermione still frowned when she entered the bathroom. It was entirely blue. Everything was blue, the walls, the floor, the shower. Even the toilet was blue. Hermione shook her head and continued looking through her room. She also had a living area where some chairs stood around a big TV but that was it. Hermione sighed and let herself fall on the bed.  
>"Being famous had is plus points." She said to herself as she grinned.<p>

"Wow." was everything Oliver said when he saw his and Adrian's room.  
>Adrian nodded in agreement. Their room was identical to Hermione's room; even the bathrooms were both blue.<br>"Son, would you mind placing me somewhere quite?" asked Adrian suddenly.  
>Oliver raised an eyebrow.<br>"Why?"  
>"I'm really tired and need some sleep. "<br>Oliver shrugged and replied: "Sure." as he lay Adrian down on to one of the couches.  
>"Thanks now go and visit Hermione." said Adrian with a yawn.<br>Oliver grinned and apparated to Hermione's room.  
>"'Mione?" said Oliver as he looked around.<br>"Coming!" yelled the girl from the bedroom. 5 seconds later she came out of the bedroom and greeted Oliver with a smile.  
>"Are these rooms amazing or what?" Hermione asked.<br>Oliver grinned.  
>"All thanks to you and a fan of yours."<br>Hermione frowned when she was reminded of the excited girl.  
>"That girl was a bit annoying."<br>Oliver shrugged.  
>"Nothing compared to what I used to. But now you what if feels like to be screamed at."<br>"she wasn't screaming!" exclaimed Hermione.  
>"She wanted to and it's the thought that counts!" replied Oliver with a smirk.<br>His smirk became bigger when Hermione didn't react.  
>"Oh, wipe that stupid smirk of your face."<br>Oliver shook his head and chuckled. He liked arguing with Hermione, mostly because Hermione was smart and witty. Unlike the girls he was used to, they were all really shallow and only cared for Oliver's money. Even Chloe, his ex-girlfriend, had only liked Oliver for his money. Oliver frowned at the memory.  
>"Oliver? Are you alright?"asked Hermione.<br>"I was thinking about Chloe." answered Oliver as he looked at Hermione.  
>She smiled at bit less then before.<br>"Is she your girlfriend?"  
>"No, she was my last girlfriend but then I found out she was just after my money and fame not…"<br>"Love?"  
>Oliver frowned and nodded. He saw the relief in Hermione's eyes when he said he was single but didn't comment on it.<br>"Love, right. How did you know?"  
>Hermione shrugged.<br>"I have the same problems with my boyfriends."  
>Oliver didn't say anything but gave her an reassuring smile.<br>"Speaking of problems, where is your father?"  
>Oliver motioned to his room.<br>"Asleep in our room. He will be down for a couple for hours."  
>Hermione nodded and sighed.<br>"I'm pretty exhausted myself."  
>Oliver looked at his watch and replied: "No wonder. It's 11 and we've been busy today. Go to sleep."<br>Hermione shook her head.  
>"We need to find Quintes!"<br>"'Mione, you need rest, otherwise you won't be any help. Sleep and we will start our search tomorrow."  
>Hermione gave Oliver a loving smile which made Oliver blush a little.<br>"You're right. Goodnight Ollie."  
>Oliver grinned.<br>"Night 'Mione." He said before he apparated back to his and Adrian's room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione."  
>Hermione groaned and pulled the sheets closer to her.<br>"Hermione, you need to wake up."  
>"Just an hour more." replied Hermione.<br>She frowned because she recognized the voice from somewhere.  
>"No, you need to wake up now, lass."<br>Hermione's eyes flew open and sat up. She looked straight into Oliver's brown eyes. Oliver grinned at Hermione.  
>She frowned and said: "What the fuck are you doing here?"<br>Oliver chuckled and walked away from Hermione's bed.  
>"Good morning to you too! I'm here because you need to get changed."<br>Hermione suddenly became aware of her pajama she was wearing. It was a blue tank top and small white shorts. She blushed and took the sheets to cover herself. Oliver chuckled and smiled.  
>"Of course I wouldn't mind you walking around in those clothes but the villagers…"<br>Hermione scowled and threw a cushion at Oliver. He took one step left and the cushion missed him.  
>"You have half an hour before breakfast starts." Said Oliver and apparated away.<br>Hermione scowled some more and grumpily got out of bed.  
>"Stupid Scots."<br>She mumbled to herself while she got ready. Half an hour later Hermione apparated downstairs.

Oliver looked on his watch and sighed.  
>"Don't worry, women are always late." said Adrian to his son.<br>They were both seated at their breakfast table although Adrian lay on the table.  
>"Only if it's fashionable." Oliver looked up and grinned, before him stood Hermione with a smirk.<br>Hermione wore a blue dress and it looked stunning.  
>Oliver was speechless for a moment but then he said: "I like your earrings."<br>After he said that he mentally slapped himself. How could he say something stupid? He looked at Hermione and noticed a grin.  
>"Thank you! I got them from Harry and Ron"<br>Oliver sighed and nodded. When he looked at his Father, Adrian rolled his eyes. Oliver smiled and began breakfast. He took a bite from his sandwich when he realized something.  
>"Adrian?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Don't you need to eat?" Adrian shook his head.<br>"Nope, I do get older but I don't need any food or stuff, sounds really weird now thinking of it."  
>Oliver shrugged but Adrian's face turned sad looking at an apple.<br>"I haven't had an apple in ages."  
>Oliver awkwardly looked at Hermione. She gave Adrian a reassuring look.<br>"It will be okay, soon you will be able to eat again." Adrian sighed.  
>"I hope so." He answered.<br>Oliver didn't know someone could look so sad as his father at that moment.  
>He nodded and replied with enthusiasm: "We will find Quintes here and soon!"<br>Adrian gave him a thankful look.  
>"Thank you but do you have any idea where to start?"<br>Oliver's excited face disappeared. He hadn't thought about that. Where do they start? It was like looking for a pin in a hay sack. Thankfully Hermione was there.  
>"I know where to go." She said.<br>Oliver's head shot up.  
>"What?" he exclaimed.<br>"I looked up his name and this town and came up with some addresses."  
>Oliver started at the girl gob smacked.<br>"That's, that's amazing!" exclaimed Oliver with a big grin.  
>Hermione blushed and shrugged.<br>"I am the smartest witch of my age."  
>Adrian and Oliver both laughed and shook their heads.<br>After they finished laughing Oliver asked Hermione: "So, where to?"  
>Hermione smirked and answered: "Swan Lane 3a"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"You're sure he lives here?" asked Oliver as he looked at the house.  
>Hermione nodded. "Swan Lane 3a."<br>Oliver looked at the house with a frown. It gave him the creeps.  
>The house stood alone in the street. The rest of the houses were half broken down and some had traces of a fire on them. Swan Lane 3a was all black and old. The windows were all covered with boards so nobody could look inside. The door was very small and Oliver wondered if he would fit. All in all, the house was really creepy. Hermione walked over to the door and knocked. Oliver frowned even more when he saw the difference between Hermione's blue dress and the black house.<br>"Let's go Oliver!" she exclaimed.  
>Oliver smiled and stood next to Hermione. They had put Adrian in the backpack because they didn't know if Quintes still didn't like Adrian. Hermione and Oliver waited for 5 minutes but no one opened.<br>"okay, nobody's home! Let's go." Said Oliver as he walked away.  
>"Oliver….Are you scared?" asked Hermione.<br>Oliver stopped walking.  
>"Is the great famous Oliver Wood scared of a house? Who would have guessed that?"<br>Oliver slowly turned around and gave Hermione an angry look.  
>"I'm not scared of some stupid house!"<br>Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
>"Really?"<br>Oliver walked back to Hermione and knocked on the door, really, really loud.  
>"You see? I'm not scared."<br>Hermione gave him big smile that made Oliver's tummy go funny. Oliver blushed and quickly looked away. He was so falling for her. After they waited for another 5 minutes the door was still closed. Oliver rolled his eyes and leaned against the door. Suddenly the door opened and Oliver fell over. He lay flabbergasted on the floor as he heard Hermione laughing.  
>"It's not funny!" said Oliver from the floor.<br>"Oh, I believe, young man, that it's quite funny. Or the lady wouldn't be laughing so hard."  
>Oliver slowly turned his head. He first saw some red trainers, then black trousers. Above the trousers was a red t-shirt and a long neck. Oliver turned his head up and saw the face of the stranger. It was an old man. He had short grey hair and deep dark blue eyes. He had a smile on his face and the man looked really friendly.<br>"Sorry, we knocked but nobody opened the door." Said Hermione as Oliver quickly got up on his feet. The man grinned at Hermione.  
>"It doesn't matter, dear. If I knew someone this beautiful stood before my door I would have opened it quicker."<br>Oliver looked at the man with his mouth open. He was hitting on Hermione! How gross, she was at least 20 years younger! Oliver shook his head an waited for Hermione's reaction. No way that she would like that.  
>"Thank you very much but you're just flattering me."<br>Oliver's head turned towards Hermione. He couldn't believe it! She was blushing! The old man gave her an wink and held out his hand.  
>"I'm Quintus. Why don't you come in for a drink?"<br>Hermione took his hand and gave him a big smile.  
>"Oliver and I would love to."<br>Oliver looked at the two people.  
>"Hermione, what about the book?"<br>Hermione gave him a blank look.  
>"What book?"<br>Oliver grabbed Hermione by her arm and dragged her with him.  
>"Let me go! I want to stay with Quintes!"<br>Oliver was so shocked that he let her go.  
>"What about me? And the bookstore?" asked Oliver in his saddest voice.<br>Hermione just stared at Quintes.  
>"I don't need you and I don't need any books."<br>Oliver didn't answer and just stared at Hermione.  
>"But 'Mione!"<br>"You heard the young lady. Leave!"  
>Oliver sighed and turned around. He swore he just heard his heart break.<br>"Bye Hermione." He said but Hermione didn't reply and walked away with Quintes to another room. As soon as they had gone Oliver's sad face disappeared.  
>"Let's explore this house." He said to himself.<br>"No way that Hermione wouldn't want any books. There is something wrong with this place!"  
>Oliver looked around and decided to go up the dark black stairs.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo People! I want to thank you all for reading this! I know I'm very bad at uploading and I want to thank you for still ready this story! I also want to thank everybody for reviewing and following and favourite this story! If you weren't here I wouldn't be able to continue….;) and if I don't speak to you before Christmas I whish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year….**

Oliver arrived at the top of the stairs and stood still there. He looked around with a frown. Around him were 7 doors and they all looked exactly the same.  
>"And now what?" he asked himself.<br>He decided to try every door and walked towards the closest one, on his right. He tried to open it but it was locked, so where the second, and the third and every other door. Oliver sighed angrily.  
>"This is no good."<br>He looked around and tried to think of a solution. Suddenly he heard Adrian's voice from the backpack on his back.  
>"You're a bloody wizard son!"<br>Oliver frowned and hit himself on the head.  
>"Duh!" he exclaimed as he took out his wand.<br>"Thanks dad."  
>He walked to the nearest door and pointed his wand at it.<br>"_Alohomora_" He whispered.  
>The door opened and Oliver walked inside. He looked around gobsmacked.<br>"Oliver? Oliver?" asked Adrian.  
>Oliver still said nothing but took Adrian out of his backpack and showed him the room.<br>"Oh my gosh….." said Adrian.  
>All around them stood bookcases with books. But they were not normal books; they all had person's faces in them like Adrian. Oliver quickly ran out the room and entered every other room. They were all full of people turned into books.<br>"Oliver?" said Adrian. Oliver nodded.  
>"They are all women."<br>Oliver looked closer and noticed it too.  
>"Why would he have only women?" asked Oliver.<br>"Maybe because he is a weird creep?" said a voice.  
>Oliver jumped and turned around.<br>"Who was that?"  
>"first bookcase on the right, sixth row."<br>Oliver and Adrian walked towards the bookcase and Oliver saw a book with the face of a beautiful woman on it.  
>"Hi, I'm Oliver and this is Adrian."<br>The woman on the book nodded.  
>"I'm Elle. Why are you here?" Elle asked.<br>Oliver pointed at his father.  
>"Quintus made him into a book and we want to turn it back."<br>Ella frowned.  
>"Good luck with that. He never turned one of us back."<br>Oliver frowned and looked around.  
>"What happened to you by the way? How did you end up here?" asked Adrian.<br>Elle sighed.  
>"I met him while I was walking my dog. He talked to me and I immediately felt drawn to him. He was so magical and his voice was just….I couldn't resist when he asked me to come with him. He seemed the most important thing in the world and I left my dog in the park."<br>Oliver nodded as he recognized what she said with Hermione.  
>"Then when we were at his home, he gave me some tea and a chocolate cookie. Time didn't matter and I could only focus on him. Then he brought me upstairs and brought me to this room. He looked at me and examined me. He told me that I made a great addition to this collection. I just nodded and smiled. He yelled something and pointed his wand at me. Then I saw only black. When I opened my eyes I couldn't move because I was turned into a book."<br>Adrian nodded.  
>"So, he collects women?"<br>Elle nodded. Oliver let Adrian fall and ran downstairs. He ran towards the room where he saw Hermione disappear.  
>"HERMIONE!" he yelled loudly.<br>He saw a door blocking his way but it didn't stop him. He crashed against it and the door gave away. When Oliver looked around he saw Quintus and Hermione sitting on a couch.  
>"Hermione! He's going to turn you in a book!" he exclaimed.<br>Hermione didn't look up and she just kept staring at Quintus.  
>"She doesn't need you anymore." replied Quintus.<br>Oliver frowned and said: "I don't think so!"  
>He walked over to Hermione and picked her up. He ran back towards the front door.<br>"OLIVER!" Came Adrian's voice from upstairs.  
>"Fuck." Swore Oliver as he ran up the stairs.<br>He dropped Hermione in the room and put Adrian in his backpack.  
>"Don't leave me!" yelled Elle.<br>Oliver sighed but also put Elle in the backpack.  
>"I want to go to Quintus." said Hermione while lying on the floor.<br>"No, you don't." replied Oliver as he got ready to lift her up again.  
>"NO! QUINTUS!" yelled Hermione.<br>Oliver cursed and tried to make Hermione shut up. It didn't work.  
>"QUINTUS! SAVE ME!" yelled Hermione again.<br>Oliver looked around for something to shut Hermione up but there was nothing. Then Oliver came up with something. He took Hermione's head in his hands.  
>"Hermione." He said but Hermione just stared at him with glazed eyes.<br>"Here goes nothing." whispered Oliver as he moved his head closer to Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, all I wanna say is: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

Hermione felt lips on hers and didn't know what to do. She opened her eyes and pushed Oliver off her.  
>"WOW! Oliver! What was that for?"<br>She frowned when Oliver gave her a very big grin.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>Hermione suddenly felt an enormous headache. She rubbed her head and looked around. To her surprise they were in a room with only bookcases.  
>"Where are we?" asked Hermione.<br>Oliver frowned.  
>"What do you remember?"<br>Hermione thought deeply and answered:" I remember you falling through the door and then I remember Quintus and his voice. I had to come with him and all that mattered to me was his voice. Then it gets blurry but then I suddenly sort of woke up with your lips on my lips."  
>Oliver nodded and quickly stood up.<br>"Okay, great! Now let's get the hell out of here." He replied as he took Hermione's hand, lifted her up and led her to the door.  
>"When I say run, run okay?" asked Oliver as he slowly opened the door.<br>Hermione nodded but frowned. Why should they need to run? Couldn't they just apparate out of here? Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the hotel. She felt a tugging sensation in her stomach and held Oliver's hand tightly. After 5 seconds she heard Oliver say: "Hermione, you're brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"  
>Hermione smiled and slowly opened her eyes. They were standing in Hermione's room, in the hotel. Hermione gave Oliver a cheeky grin.<br>"Because you often forget that we have magic."  
>"Like with the doors!" yelled Adrian from inside the backpack.<br>Oliver sighed and let Adrian out.  
>"He was stressing because he couldn't unlock any doors and he forgot he could use a simple unlocking charm!" Hermione laughed.<br>"Or he could just bust the doors open. He looks fit enough." said a female voice from inside the backpack.  
>Hermione frowned. Who said that? Oliver put his hand in the backpack and took out another book. Hermione gasped when she saw that this book also had a face on it, just like Adrian. She looked closer and noticed that it was the face of a beautiful blond woman.<br>"Hi, I'm Ella. Your boyfriend rescued me."  
>Oliver and Hermione both blushed and said at the same time: "We're not together."<br>Ella didn't reply but gave Hermione a wink. Hermione frowned.  
>"Oliver, why don't you two go out tonight? Adrian and I are very tired and you need some free time"<br>Hermione rolled her eyes. She only knew this woman for 2 seconds, why was Ella already interfering with her love life?  
>"Uhm, sure. We could go into town?" suggested Oliver.<br>Ella grinned at Hermione.  
>"Well, you see you later and have fun!"<br>Oliver nodded and laid Ella and Adrian on the table. Then he grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated away.

Hermione looked around gob smacked. They were in a small bookstore full of old books. She walked to the shelves and read some titles. 'The Hobbit', 'The Eagle of the Ninth', all three 'Lord of the Rings' books. It felt like heaven for her.  
>"You like it?" asked Oliver behind her.<br>Hermione turned around and gave Oliver a big hug.  
>"It's perfect!"<br>After she let him go she noticed he was blushing. It looked quite cute.  
>"How did you find it?"<br>Oliver shrugged and looked around.  
>"I was thinking of the perfect bookstore and here we are."<br>Hermione smiled and looked around more closely.  
>"And where is here, by the way?"<br>Oliver frowned and walked down one of the rows of books. Hermione followed him and they ended up by the counter. Behind the counter sat an old, fat man with a big, white beard.  
>"He looks just like Santa." whispered Oliver in Hermione's ear.<br>This made Hermione giggle and the man looked up.  
>"Hello! This might sound weird but where are we?" asked Hermione politely.<br>"Je ne parle pas anglais!"  
>Hermione was flabbergasted. They were in France.<br>"What did you say?" asked Oliver.  
>Hermione smiled and replied: "He can't speak English Oliver."<br>She looked at the man and asked: "Où sommes-nous?"  
>the man waved his arms at the window.<br>"Nous sommes à Paris!"  
>Hermione turned to face Oliver and kissed him full on the lips.<p> 


End file.
